


Red Queen

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyeon came for a distraction and stays for the jealous puppies. The fact that Mingyu is such a good host and treating her like she is the only girl in the world whenever she wants is honestly just a nice bonus. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_Seventeen, Seoul 11.02 PM_

“You are very gorgeous in your new music video Taeyeon noona.”

Mingyu does his signature smiles, the one that show the rows of his white teeth slightly and the cause of  a lot of girls fell in love with him on the first sight, to the beautiful lady sitting on the leather couch in front of him. Taeyeon flips her blonde hair and pouts a bit, “I know,”

The tall man leans back and chuckles at the other tantrum, “Tired of hearing people telling you how pretty you are, aren’t you?”

“You know I am,” The newly debuted solo singer inspects her perfectly manicured fingers with no interest before continues, “Talk about something else,”

“Taeyeon noona,” Mingyu grins teasingly before taking the older hand and kisses it, “Is the prettiest thing I have ever seen in the whole world.”

“I am not here for your mushy talk Mingyu,” Taeyeon pulls her hand and laughs lightly, “Being pretty never stop him from leaving me for a Chinese mafia though,”

“Baekhyun hyung is an idiot for leaving someone like you,” Mingyu schools his expression to a mock disappointment, “I would never leave you for anyone else forever,”

“What is it with you and your host talk tonight? I don’t need you to sweep me off my feet,” The blonde casually punch the other shoulder as Mingyu whines loudly, “You are way too in love with Wonwoo to notice anyone else anyway.”

Mingyu steals a glance at the man in question across the room. Wonwoo is bartending tonight, mixing a pretty blue drink before handing it to a customer with his well-practiced smirk, “It’s true.”

Taeyeon sighs at the younger love-struck staring. She would never know why someone like her even comes to a host club, but Mingyu and Wonwoo really strike something the first time she met them. Wonwoo was the first one she met when she came to Seventeen, playing the part of a flawless host, a perfect distraction for her, when she had her first fight with Baekhyun that night.

It would be a perfect if a certain giant did not glared at her the whole night from the bar stand.

Any other girl would have been blind to other things when they have Wonwoo, Seventeen’s number two host and the most handsome man in the whole club, but Taeyeon is known for her unique perception on things so of course she noticed Mingyu and how jealous he was of her. Becoming a regular and finally getting to know the couple is a painful gift to Taeyeon. Seeing what love is and knowing that she could never have with her younger lover is a kind of pain all by itself.

She keeps coming back anyways, because jealous Mingyu is an entertainment she wouldn’t miss for anything in the world.

Taeyeon smiles knowingly and sips her drink as Mingyu unhappily growls at the customer who flirts with Wonwoo at the bar, “How’s Seungcheol?”

“He is doing great,” Mingyu returns his attention to his customer, “Jeonghan hyung told me he is planning to expand right now.”

“To China?” The singer almost laughs because Mingyu frowns and stares back at the still flirting with Wonwoo customer at the bar, “Be careful with a man with cute kitty smile okay.”

“Perhaps, but that seems awfully personal,” Mingyu tears his death glare to smile at his favorite customer and favorite information source, “Something you want to tell me Taeyeon noona?”

“I don’t know which group Seungcheol is befriending now.”

“Neither do I,” The man in dapper black suit widens his smile, “But a warning from you is something that I take to the heart seriously.”

“He might steal your man,” Taeyeon crouches a bit and put her elbow on her blue clad knee, watching as the two men, one with slicked black hair and one with blond curls sits on the customer sides at the bar, “Like he did mine.”

Mingyu raises his eyebrow in surprise, “You said Baekhyun hyung was in love when he broke up with you.”

“He is,” Taeyeon closes her eyes as she remember how that man actually came to her, side by side with her boyfriend, and saying sorry for everything. She had known that Baekhyun falling in love and leaving her behind would happen eventually, but it still broke her heart nonetheless, “They are.”

“Is kitty smile man a bad man?”

“I don’t think so,” Taeyeon laughs when she sees the customer is driven away by the other two, most likely also Seungcheol’s boys, “His name is Jongdae.”

Mingyu smiles gently at the other, “You like him don’t you?”

The singer just smiles back in answer, “I think your friends are waiting for you,” Taeyeon leans back before hushing the other with her hand, “Make sure Wonwoo is okay for me.”

Mingyu kisses the other check gratefully, “I’ll see you next week Taeyeon noona”

\-----

“Did you just talk to Kim Taeyeon? Wow.”

Mingyu laughed at blonde ridiculous tone before grinning at his boyfriend and accepting his drinks, “It comes with the job Minghao.”

“I wish I accepted Jihoon offer about being a host, I get to flirt with pretty girls,” Jun winks behind the black rimmed glasses at the youngest at the group, “Beats babysitting this guy any day right.”

Minghao gives the other fake offended look until Jun cracks and laughing loudly. Wonwoo shakes his head at the dispatchers antics before pips in, “Why are you guys here anyway?”

“Seungcheol hyung wants me to be a host on Jeonghan hyung’s party,” The oldest sips his drinks before leaning his chin on one hand and facing the tallest one, “It will has some,” Jun wets his lips, “People.”

“So you want me to teach you the basic.”

“I am already good at it; I want you to do me better,” Jun raises an eyebrow in challenge before purring back, “Mr Seventeen’s number one host?”

Mingyu smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all title in this series is taken from a song, cookies if you actually know them all. Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
